


Gazelle

by Lux444



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux444/pseuds/Lux444
Summary: Who never imagined what Goose did on his three days off?Luxx means that Goose will enjoy life.





	Gazelle

GAZELLE

This is a story about references and desire. A tall, handsome and young super troopper sparks the imagination.

If you are a Puritan you are at your own risk. But if you like to enjoy a warmer story, then let's do it. 

Third day of the new job at BETA Mountain.

Andy, your friend indicated the vacancy in the landing control . It promised to be exciting and fascinating, all related to the challenges of a new job and also to the entire universe that could circulate there.

Walery loved every detail and was innocently minding her life, busy in performing their duties in the best possible shape when the wicked fate presented : HE !!! 

It was so unfair!

There should be a law to prohibit a man from being so invasively handsome. She was not even thinking about falling in love with someone, actually Walery just wanted to live in peace.

But the peace of his little heart died on that day when the genetic construction, thought and created to dominate the souls of women touched the shoulder of the person in charge of controlling and archiving data from the landing sector. 

Walery turned and his eyes went up, passing from the absurdly sexy chest, followed by the neck surrounded by that blessed ( fucking beautiful) scarf white , to face the deadly green eyes.

The star on that man's chest had the words galaxy ranger, but it must have written: BLUE ANGEL, HEARTS'S DESTROYER OF THE GALAXY. Suddenly there was no universe around her anymore, just the image of the manly beauty god with that waist made to grab and never let go.

\- Good Morning! - The sublime throat moved and the voice of the testosterone heaven sounded - I need a log file with the date of yesterday. Please, can provide me ?

The muscles in his jaw working could cause a heart attack in someone , but the voice had the power to let the neurons Walery entranced. She lost herself for a few seconds, evaluating every inch of her shoulders, face and hair that was blond and obviously delicious to touch, most likely he realized that she was no longer breathing, as he spoke again.

\- Miss?

" Stop, don't talk anymore, don't you see that I'm losing my legs here?"

\- Sorry ? - The mouth Walery made an involuntary sound. - Why did you come in person and not request in the web?

“Well then, I wouldn't be here dying of lust ! Oh God, are he single? He has to be!!" The thoughts Walery were forbidden to minors. If someone were able to see the images that formed in her mind, she would have a red face. It is not necessary to mention that the imagination designed the parts of the anatomy that the clothing hid.

\- Doc managed to scramble all systems within a radius of a thousand kilometers with his experiments. Please, I'm in a bit of a hurry, okay?

“ I don't believe that man exists! I think it will take me a while to find this file. If he has a woman, she must be the luckiest person in all known dimensions. ”

Describing the electric waves that traveled the body of our poor Walery would require words that have not yet been invented, but whoever has fallen in love with a sublime creature, with every muscle and curve perfectly positioned in a body of golden proportions, will know what it feels like ! From the goose bumps to the involuntary twisting of the stomach and the feeling that you need to touch the person in order not to die with the sensory load. 

Three minutes, and the file was available, now all that was left was to hold the blessed data chip in his hand.

“ Ok, how to proceed? "

Walery was the type of woman who would never let an opportunity like that pass by , when she deposited the small object, she was careful to touch the man's palm with the right amount of pressure, to make it very clear that she was with a lot of desire to be devoured by him, but without making it so clear so as not to end the thrill of the hunt.... Yeah, why the man's wolf soul was noticeable and Walery wanted to be the prey of these teeth! Uff .

Got it ?

"He can't know that I want to have that hot body right here on the floor right now, but he also can't forget that I exist around the corner "

And with the graces of all the gods of lost civilizations, his look corresponded to a hint. A raised eyebrow and a smile from the corner of his mouth answered the question.

“ Yes, let's go hunting. "

When he turned to leave, the panorama only improved , his broad back with marked muscles and long legs were stunning.

The poor girl took a deep breath that when she breathed her colleague next to her smiled knowingly.

\- Welcome to paradise / hell! - Andy laughed - You can see him pass in the corridors, but you can't touch.

Valery was in shambles .

\- You should have warned me that the most ... WOW ... man in the world worked here.

\- And you didn't even see him in black and unshaven. - Andy sighs.

“ Can't I touch it? That's what we'll see ...

DELIGHTS OF BEING FREE IN A FREE WORLD

\- Who is Maya? - Walery was sitting at the table at the front of the cafeteria to Andy with eyes that spit fire.

\- Rowley told me that he heard the whole conversation while changing the connection cables that the ranger Hartford fried. She is a princess on the planet Tarkon and was at the station where ranger Gooseman rescued her colleague last week.

\- But were they showing any interest in her? - Walery felt the field closing.

\- And they were just compliments, warrior, beautiful, perfect legs and knew how to shoot ... It seems that the line just gets longer - the gossip running wild.

Behold, the conversation froze with a presence.

The three came in talking. Shane , Walter and SHE.

Niko .

The silent threat, the most likely candidate, but always so discreet and looking shy. Nobody knew if she would be the chosen one, maybe there would never be a chosen one, after all a soldier does not need to be arrested, he can be free to enjoy the breeze if he wants to.

“Pleasure, call me a light and refreshing breeze !!! "

Another day, another lunch.

He was alone at the table with his plate and turning his fork, as if he wasn't hungry.

“ Sit in front of him and talk about it? Too much purpose. ”

Walery got up and, as she passed behind him, leaned over and said at the ear, with all the repressed desire in her voice.

\- I have seen interesting men before, but you are certainly the most desirable for a woman who is not afraid to get what she wants.

“I can't believe I did that !! "

She said and kept walking. When she looked back he was smiling.

Seeds planted in fertile land.

A month later Walery was thrilled with the opportunity .

\- Deliver an envelope to the captain Zachary Foxx in his office? Me here !! 

HE could be there.

And HE was there , in fact he was the presence.

The only presence.

"Okay, the ultimate god of elegance, sculpted by muscle's fairies alone with me in a room, breathe Wal."

\- Come in, captain Zach It will take a while! - His voice had the power to melt glaciers.

Would you go into a room to be alone with Shane Gooseman ? I mean, with your own perfection in the form of a tall, manly soldier? Not married and absolutely available?

In fact, the problem is wanting to get far from him.

"Stick your fingers through his light, soft hair ... hold his face and kiss him ... I would pass out."

“Good idea, could I pretend to pass out for him to carry me? No, too tacky ”

She went in and closed the door behind her.

Time to sow.

He was sitting dealing with some kind of weapon that Walery didn't care about at all, she just came over and handed the paper looking to his bright green eyes for eternity. When he took the other end of the envelope, the woman just didn't let go. 

\- I thought I wanted to deliver this.

"That and my entire body for you." - She thought.  


\- I also thought, I think we're in tune. - Said.

He got up until he looked like a pine tree and approached Walery dangerously, she felt that she really passed out with that man so close.

He almost touched her so close that it was, his heat was intoxicating and reason was go away, deep breath and eye to eye, the connection was established.

" Kiss me and I fall dead" - she thought.

\- I give the envelope to the captain, trust me. - He said.

\- I entrust my life to you soldier!

Walery let those words come out in a tone so full of desire that even the mites in the room realized that she wanted to belong to him.

And the answer was delivered very close, in Wal's ear with a provocative tone.

\- At any time!

Chill !!! Walery pulled oxygen and shrugged, believed that in the next second she could be kissed but not. 

Buzzwang knocked on the door.

\- Ranger Gooseman , the commander requests your presence.

He nodded to the poor woman.

\- Sorry , I have to go .

And it was.

More endless days went by to see HE.

BETA Mountain has many pilots and countless other rangers that could make a girl happy, but none has Shane's magic !

Until Walery saw him on the way back from captain rescue. Zachary from psychocrypt .

“Ouch !!! That black outfit made him look like the death that came to take me !! I thought he couldn't look more seductive ... ”

It was done, the woman's heart was overpowered and bound.

She had to have that man in her arms or die trying.

WHEN THE GAZELLE WILL GO TO HUNT THE WOLF

\- Dullay told everything to the Livia and she told me! 

\- Ahh , you mean he almost went to oblivion?

\- Yes, it was tense!HE almost becomes history, but escaped Entropy and fell into Annie's lap.

\- As well? - Outraged Walery - this queue that only increases.

\- Dullay works in Laredo and listened to the whole conversation. The Hartford ranger vented to the ranger Niko , that they were distressed behind Shane Gooseman and he was in the arms of a woman. But he already knew Annie.

BETA's gossip ran more than ever when the rangers became renegades and soon another name ran between their mouths and ears.

\- Who is Dayse Omega ?

\- I have no idea. Just know that the people speaking it was she who stole the cruiser war Cheyenne and the heart of the ranger Gooseman .

“ Damn it! I know that HE is a piece of perdition, but this is too much, even the villains are on my predator's glue !!!! ”

Walery's kettle was boiling.

But luck was about to turn.

The victory against the armada of the crown brought the perfect opportunity for the gazelle to attack.

Niko left early from the victory celebration party and left the lone wolf defenseless.

Time to sow with ease.

Shane was alone and Walery was stunning in a long cobalt blue dress with a very provocative neckline at the back. She stopped beside him.

\- Do you like being alone? - She got to the point.

\- It depends. - replied the incarnation of the seduction with his economic style.

\- I personally like having company, especially someone who is worth seeing - All or nothing.

\- There are too many men here tonight to have company - HE left on a tangent.

\- But only one I desire.

"Either he falls into the net or runs away, destiny, it's up to you."

\- It's very noisy here! Let's go outside to talk - HE said.

The voice, oh Shane's voice, was so exciting for Wal that she needed to hear more.

They left the room and went to an open balcony far from the party where it was possible to see the stars. The sparkle in the wolf's green eyes indicated that the party was going to continue for both of them. 

"What I say?"

Wal just won the lottery jackpot of opportunities.

He decided to use his gaze to arrest the man. She met his eyes and hoped he could read what she thought.

"I want to give myself all over and let you devour every part of my body over and over."

If the fire that burned her insides was visible by looking at them, they would have a fire.

\- It was a victory to really celebrate, wasn't it? - She managed to say - Where are your other fellow rangers ?

\- Doc met a friend and they went out to talk in private - Goose relaxed.

"Talk , I know ..." - was what Wal managed to think.

The most adorable ranger in the universe continued.

\- Niko was exhausted and went to rest and the captain Zachary is with the other officers and his boring speeches, I was leaving too.

\- Are you and Niko in a relationship?

The question was necessary.

The answer was perfect.

\- I'm not in any relationship.

" Woow !"

\- Do you prefer to be single? - Wal investigative.

\- I haven't found the right woman yet, I don't know if she exists.

Ah, there was a good deal of bitterness in his voice.

\- Can I call you Shane? ? 

\- You can call me Goose. You know my name and I don't know yours!

He was so kind.

\- Call me Wal - she said, smiling.

" Call me your woman." - She thought.

At that time, the libido hormone levels were making the woman squirm with desire, she was hoping for him to pick up the pheromones in the air. But words alone were a guarantee.

\- I need to say that I am a very direct person.

\- I get it. - He smiled and Wal almost lost strength in his legs.

\- I think life is too short and too beautiful to be wasted by fear. Since I saw you, I wanted you. - She left her heart free to express herself.

\- Wow! You are really direct! - He was surprised.

\- And I'm also very calm - Wal walked over to touch her breasts on his chest - I think there's nothing wrong with enjoying the moment.

But of course she wasn't going to screw it up looking vulgar. She moved away from him and with a playful tone invited him.

\- Come, shall we dance?

The scene that followed was more of a dream than a sex appeal.

They danced like good friends and then went to eat ice cream. At the end of the party the farewell was with a kiss on the cheek.

\- See you around. - He waved smiling and left.

AHHH...

Seeds of hope planted and watered with good doses of affection.

THE GAZELLE SURROUNDED THE WOLF

The friendship became a strong and sincere bond between the two. Whenever opportunities arose ( and Wal chased them like crazy) they exchanged looks and smiles.

The days passed and the work sometimes brought them closer, sometimes pushed them away.

Until one day he returned from a mission harder than usual. The countenance was darker than the clothes.

Wal needed talk to him, but how?

Among the best things in life is flirting. Subtly capture the moments in which the desire tunes between two compatible people.

Shane was around 20 years old and he was at an age when a man needs to have stimulating sexual experiences, Wal had more life experience and she was at a time when her body had everything he needed.

They were compatible and there was already a good bond of friendship.

At night he had dinner alone, as he often did, especially when he was upset about something. Wal sat next to him and started a conversation.

\- Another hard day at work? I saw you were gone for several days. - The gazelle dared to surround the wolf.

\- Éhh ! But it's over for now.

\- Don't you want to talk about it?

\- No!

\- I like your objective way - She smiled - When I'm bored I try to do something to cheer up and forget. If you want both of us, we can do something together.

HE looked Wal in the eye.

\- You don't waste time do you?

\- With a man like you I don't see why to wait. I know you're lonely and I can't deny that being with you is all I want.

HE sighed and said.

\- I will not be good company today and I will leave early on another mission tomorrow, but the other day we will talk Ok!

It really was closed that day.

"Patience is a virtue Wal ."

She said goodbye and left.

THE WOLF ATTACK

And she didn't look for him again. But as luck was smiling at our girl, he was the one who came to her. All the work of getting to know yourself was worth it.

After another difficult job, perhaps the most challenging of all for Shane there was a victory to celebrate for having regained control rock Deltoid .

With three days off to leave the world Shane Gooseman had plans to relax in good company, a 20-year-old soldier with his disposition and physical perfection wanted and had the right to enjoy life.

The point is that ranger Niko is shy and professional, having a relationship with a colleague could hinder your performance in the profession, so maintaining friendship was essential .

And who better to enjoy three days in paradise.

The delicious and decided Walery.

She had something to give that he really needed, without charges or major concerns. The woman was free and totally independent, she burned with desire and knew exactly how far she could go. 

The call was made.

She couldn't believe it when she saw him arriving in his civilian clothes and a travel backpack. They set out on a trip to a deserted beach on an island in the Earth planet. In the place recommended by Walter Hartford there was a comfortable cabin and they had enough supplies for a month .

The man Wal desired so much, built to perfection in body and soul, was all at her disposal, with only bathing wears in a paradisiacal place. What would come next?

A dream of love, freedom and desire.

The cabin was too comfortable, with a huge bed ( in fact, this was the secret place where Hartford brought his "friends"). The energy came from a powerful generator, guaranteeing light and heat for the nights. The two kept everything in the room and went to the sea.

\- It will be just you and me for three days - he said with hunger in his voice.

\- And may the world forget about us - Wal broke free and threw herself into his strong, warm arms.

They got rid of the clothes and went into the water. 

The perfect afternoon was an invitation to enjoy the water, float and let the feeling of freedom flow in their minds, but the force of sexual attraction was crushing their entrails. The kisses started soft and the soft lips touched with eagerness, the two hearts accelerated more and more. They tasted their mouths and it was delicious, with the tongues knowing their strong and loving texture, their breathing became deep because of the urge to touch them. The sun burned bare skins on the white sand and the icy waters of the sea eased the afternoon heat. But the internal heat could only be relieved by physical union. Lying on the sand with the waves lapping their bodies, they began to devour each other in fury, but the comfort of the cabin was a better option, so they went to bed and nothing else could separate them. 

Walery lay down and Shane covered her body with hot kisses like molten lava, she stuck her fingers between his hair and whispered promises that got him totally excited, he started to invest more deeply.

Slid the right hand up between Val's thighs and she almost choked when she felt the touch of Goose's fingers inside her, then the man kissed her on the neck and went down to her breasts to touch on them with his soft mouth.

\- Ohhhh ! - Wal let out a groan of pleasure with his hot tongue on her skin.

The sinuous movements of the woman's body indicated that it was time to penetrate her. Walery's hands roamed his back and his arms feeling every definited muscle that incredibly sexy man. His body was at the point, the volume between his legs increased . She looked him in the eye as she guided his hips to the perfect fit. 

\- I want you so much!! - He said in a hoarse and soft voice - I want to love you until I lose my strength.

\- Oh, please!! do it now!! - The woman's voice showed the urgency that her body felt to be filled.

The anxiety to feel that manly member inside her was unbearable. Finally he pushed hard until it penetrated completely, making the two of them into one. The two groaned together at the spasm.

\- AHHH ... Is this so good!

The sinuous movements increased and Shane vibrated, his muscles tensed in his back trembled with each brutal assault inside his partner delighted with pleasure. 

She arched her back moaning, felt like she was going to die any second.

The wolf slowly devoured the gazelle!

The gazelle was suffocated in agony under her predator.

Immense and fiery!!

HE took possession of the Wal's body so intensely that she lost track of the wonderful place she was in, plunging into a vortex of sexual pleasure.

In no hurry to finish, the sound of the ocean waves mixing with the moans caused by the waves of lust. 

Until he increased the pace of penetration and finally the climax came, flooding the woman's body with a hot wave and lush.

Then Shane Gooseman relaxed and let himself rest in the arms of his delightful friend, who wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

\- Thanks! - She said through tears of happiness - That was magical.

\- Unforgettable ! - A young and satisfied man.

His voice was soft and conveyed all the wonder of being resting inside Wal, hearing only the sound of the waves crashing.

Out of the world.

After a delicious meal they slept for long hours in the hut and in the night they returned to love with wild and daring fury, with no limits to touch and feel each other's bodies.

The next day they explored the interior of the island where there was a forest that was not very dense, with beautiful places for lovers to enjoy privacy. The walk served to accelerate their impulses and as soon as they found a soft grass they started all over again, now with more complicity, as they already knew each other intimately and this partnership proved to be sublime.

They were two people who completed each other chillingly, as if anatomy combined everything for a perfect fit, each act resulting in more burning. The deeper the thrusts arrived, the more Shane wanted to grind. In the deserted place the screams and moans were released and the voracity increased. When Val rode on him, their eyes met and it was impossible not to smile causing more electricity, Shane hissed holding her by the waist as she delighted in his immense body burning and ripping her insides. A kiss on the mouth produced an almost deadly suffocation at the last moment, when the two experienced together, a hot and mind-blowing explosion that tore tears from their eyes. 

The separation was slow, Val lay with his head on the shoulder of the incredibly attractive partner and the two just listened to the sound of their breathing mixed with the sounds of the forest. 

Goose was the first to speak with his voice still choked and hoarse. 

\- Each time I wish you more! 

\- I will always be open for you! 

They owned each other's bodies in all positions that human anatomy allowed for those three days.

And they went out many times more to enjoy the pleasures that free and blameless intercourse allowed.

The details are the subject of another story.

-


End file.
